


Reality Shows and TV crushes

by Starlight8303



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Cannon Reality Show, Could Be Canon, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Might be Out of Character, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight8303/pseuds/Starlight8303
Summary: Loki and Squirrel girl were texting each other about the new episode of West Coast Avengers and Loki realized something.





	Reality Shows and TV crushes

"Hey, Loki have you seen the new episode of West Coast Avengers?" Doreen asked Loki.  
"Yeah, I can't believe that Kate still thinks she the leader. Even though she listens to Hawkeye." Loki replied.  
"Exactly!" Squirrel Girl agreed.  
"I can't believe America fought with Gwen," Loki said.  
"Oh, yeah. America fought with your tv crush," Doreen said.  
"I do not have a crush on Gwen!" Loki Defined himself.  
"Every time we talk about the show you start talking about Gwenpool," Doreen told Loki.  
"Because of the fact she is the most interesting person on the show!" Loki replied.  
"Yup, there you go. You do know you say that every day, right?" Doreen said jokingly.  
"I know, but..." Loki stopped himself. "You're right, Doreen. I do have a crush on Gwen." Loki said realizing how he felt about Gwen.  
"What, you just now realized this?" Doreen said surprised.  
"Yeah, this is just dumb, I never even met her," Loki said.  
"I personally know her, She's a nice person. You would like her in IRL." Doreen said.  
"Wait, you know her?! How?! Why did you never tell me?!" Loki said Surprised and a little mad.  
"I knew her from a couple years ago, I helped her save her little brother from Mephisto and I didn't tell you because you would keep asking me to set you and Gwen up to at least met. To put it nicely," Squirrel Girl said.  
"Yeah, your right," Loki replied.  
"Told you so," Doreen said jokingly.  
"What should I do about it?" Loki asked.  
"I don't know, read some fanfiction and continue to watch the show." Squirrel girl said.  
"Thanks, Doreen," Loki said. Loki turns off his phone and starts reading some West Coast Avengers fanfiction.


End file.
